Cierra la boca
by Nocturna4
Summary: Enamorarse de ella fingiendo ser Cecile y nunca reparar, ni por asomo, que Cecile era ella... era una tontería. Que Arnold llevase años enamorado de la misteriosa y esquiva Cecile, lo volvía un completo ingenuo. Y Helga ya había llegado a su límite.


**Cierra la boca**

Si, existían chicos ingenuos y tontos. Si bien todo tonto era un ingenuo, no todo ingenuo era un tonto. Arnold era el ejemplo de esa situación. Porque era un ingenuo, pero nada tonto. En realidad, era uno de los chicos más listos de su clase. Él era la referencia perfecta a esos dichos rebuscados que hablaban de la gente que es ciega porque no quiere ver o está atrapada porque no busca la salida. Arnold vivía en la eterna negación y era un completo ingenuo por ello. No importaba que tan listo, amable, considerado y curioso fuese, simplemente era ingenuo. Y al igual que era fácil jugarle bromas a su costa, también era extremadamente fácil frustrarse por su ingenuidad.

Claro que si Helga era seria, si se ponía la mano en el corazón y era sincera, ella también era una ingenua absoluta por esperar a que él se diera cuenta por si solo y así tener que desentenderse por completo de la responsabilidad que implicaba toda… una declaración, una sentencia de amor y el posible rechazo. Porque el chico más dulce de la preparatoria no podía interesarse por la justamente llamada: Terror Pataki. Ni siquiera en navidad.

Pero eso se ya se lo había repetido una y otra vez, se había dicho que simplemente estaba haciéndose ilusiones estúpidas y si esperaba que todo terminara como un dulce y espectacular cuento de navidad, pues, simplemente, ella era la reina de las ilusas. Reina y soberana de las ilusas.

Aun así la rubia se apoyó descuidadamente contra las almohadas de su cama y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse sobre el suave teclado de su apreciada laptop y se repitió lo que siempre había hecho en cada San Valentín, en cada Navidad, en cada Año Nuevo y en cada cumpleaños de Arnold.

- Esto vale la pena. –se dijo, abriendo los ojos y observando el e-mail que había redactado. En este saludaba a Arnold y le anunciaba donde se verían. Una cita más, un encuentro más y luego desaparecer hasta la siguiente fecha importante.

La idea, por supuesto, era romántica y platónica, imposible y a la vez digna de comentar si no fuera por la vergüenza que sentía.

Pues todo había comenzado cinco años atrás, en navidad… y no se había detenido.

Big Bob había forzado a toda la familia a ponerse sus mejores galas y asistir a una importante cena de navidad donde cerraría un jugoso negocio de exclusividad con el hospital de Hillwood. Helga se había arreglado a mala gana, pero su hermana había aparecido y aprovechando el desgano total de la pobre chica, la había arreglado a su gusto. El resultado había sido casi hilarante y Helga había comenzado a reír, entre la ironía, el dolor y la burla. La imagen en el espejo era Cecile, con doce años, su cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado cayendo con delicadeza por toda su desnuda espalda, un ligero cerquillo ocultaba parcialmente su ojo derecho, resaltando de esa manera un misterio en su mirada. Olga la había maquillado ligeramente, rímel para alargar sus pestañas, un color rosado sutilmente oscuro en sus labios que combinaba con las sombras puestas en sus ojos. El vestido que su hermana le había comprado se ajustaba a su juvenil torso en un escote en forma de corazón y caía hasta sobre su rodilla abriéndose en ligeros volantes; la tela era de un suave tono palo de rosa pero los tirantes que hacían que no se cayera eran color magenta, bordeando el escote de su espalda hasta la mitad de la misma en una lujosa pedrería.

Simplemente, con el rostro haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, Helga tuvo que decirse… que era Cecile, después de tantos años, simplemente se había transformado en ella. Solo que en lugar de tener una cita con Arnold, iría a una importante cena familiar, con un frío congelándola y unas sandalias magentas como única protección.

La cena había salido relativamente bien, pero en el momento en que todos los comensales se habían distraído con Olga y su maravilloso éxito, Helga se frustró y escapó de la mesa ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que nadie se daría cuenta y como una tortura auto-infligida eso reforzaba el hecho que era invisible, como Helga o Cecile. Así que salió del lugar y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Al curvar en una esquina ocurrió lo de siempre: chocó con Arnold, ambos cayeron al suelo pero en ese momento no era Helga, Arnold simplemente gritó su _otro _nombre. Y toda la farsa volvió. Porque Arnold era un ingenuo. Cecile volvió a la vida y el dulce rubio recuperó a la misteriosa chica que una vez perdió. Helga tuvo que inventar una excusa para su presencia ahí pero al chico no le importaba la razón. Él simplemente estaba tan feliz de tenerla ahí, frente a él, que la abrazó con fuerza y con urgencia en su voz le explicó que su pequeño cerdo, Abner, había escapado de casa y lo estaba persiguiendo porque era peligroso para un animal como él, estar suelto en víspera de navidad. Helga rio por la suerte que tenía y se ofreció a acompañarlo en su búsqueda, dado que él simplemente no veía a Helga, sino a Cecile y le hablaba de una manera tan cálida y cercana, que ella lo consideró el mejor regalo de navidad.

Por supuesto, como un buen cuento, al final encontraron a Abner y Arnold se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pidiéndole la oportunidad de volverla a ver y entender todo lo que ocurría. Pero Helga no podía permitir eso y al inicio se negó, pero ¿Cómo luchar contra la emoción en los ojos del chico que tanto has amado? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando a quien está mirando con esa emoción es a ti? Pues simplemente no puedes. Y eso Helga lo sabía, así que detuvo un taxi y le pidió a Arnold su correo electrónico (aunque ella se lo sabía de memoria). Así, con la promesa de contactarse, lo abandonó en la calle, mientras él agitaba sus brazos, despidiéndose y gritando su nombre. O por lo menos… su otro nombre.

Y Cecile volvió a la vida, como una mala imitación del monstruo de Frankenstein. Algo que debió haber desaparecido, repentinamente se volvió su única manera de acercarse a Arnold. Pero como era un gran poder y un arma tan peligrosa, Helga fue muy estricta en su manera de usar a Cecile. Ahí había nacido el trato. En el primer correo que le escribió al chico, con un e-mail falso, le explicó que era importante para ella mantener el anonimato y ella simplemente podría aparecer de vez en cuando. Rara vez. Casi nunca. Arnold estaba tan embrujado con su encuentro y con la idea que había nacido de la existencia de Cecile, que simplemente aceptó. Porque él es un ingenuo pero nada tonto.

En un inicio solo iban a verse en navidad y solo entonces recibiría un correo electrónico de parte de ella. Pero Arnold insistió hasta el cansancio para verse en San Valentín. Y según él era _justo_. Además ¿Para qué negarlo? Arnold le estaba pidiendo una cita el día más romántico del año ¿Cómo negarse? Entonces el trato se amplió y solo se verían dos veces al año. Y de alguna manera eso se extendió también para el cumpleaños de él, como un regalo y luego para el año nuevo. Porque según Arnold, ella era su ángel y amuleto de buena suerte.

Esta es la parte en que Helga aceptaba ser una ingenua y cedía por completo ante él, diciéndose que ella tenía el control de la situación.

Si cualquiera pensaba que Arnold estaba jugando con ella, retiraría sus palabras al ver como trataba a Helga, cuando era Helga (y no Cecile)… porque era el trato de siempre, de toda la vida. Las mismas peleas, los mismos conflictos, las mismas bromas y enfrentamientos.

Lo peor era escuchar a Arnold enamorado de su misteriosa Cecile y al segundo siguiente comenzar una pelea con ella ¡Porque él comenzaba! Bien… si era justa, ella comenzaba ¡Pero él la seguía! Así que Arnold amaba a Cecile y odiaba a Helga.

Ese era el resumen de sus días, de sus meses y ahora años.

Para ser exactos, cuatro veces al año, Helga se transformaba en Cecile, le escribía a Arnold, concordaban una cita y se arreglaba para él. Todos los años él le rogaba que se quedara más tiempo, que se vieran al día siguiente. Todos los años él le escribía incontables correos citándola a lugares donde ella nunca iría y pidiéndole cosas que ella ignoraba. Pues el trato se había extendido a lo que su corazón podía manejar. Y a lo que su mente podía soportar de la ingenuidad de Arnold.

El número mágico era cuatro. Así de simple. Y como víspera de navidad, su deber era darle al botón de enviar y citarse con Arnold. El deber le decía que debía preparar los poemas que año tras año le enseñaba y a solas le recitaba, mientras él le observaba con una devoción que no era dedicada a Helga Pataki, sino a la dulce, sincera y franca Cecile. El deber llamaba y ella no podía sentir nada más que agotamiento. Su pequeño milagro de navidad se había vuelto una tortura desde el último cumpleaños de Arnold, en su última cita, donde, inesperadamente él le había besado antes de que subiera al taxi y le había dicho que la amaba. Helga no supo que contestar, se había metido en el auto antes de hablar y había ordenado al hombre que condujera a toda velocidad. Si, realmente se había asustado.

En lugar de alegrarse y saltar en el asiento, se sintió torturada y frustrada. Pues Arnold la amaba ¡Sí! Amaba una parte de ella pero no enteramente su ser. Y no podía negar que ya a sus diecisiete años, Helga G. Pataki sabía que eso era todo. Así de simple, ella era romántica, cursi, soñadora, sensible, pero dura, fuerte, cínica, hipócrita, tramposa y tan buena como mala. La transformación del patito feo al cisne no se daría nunca y Cecile nunca sería enteramente ella.

Por eso le costaba enviar ese e-mail, le costaba citarlo en el lote baldío y conversar. Le costaba porque deseaba besarlo pero siendo ella.

Pero estúpidamente había tenido que revivir a Cecile y dejar que el chico que amaba se enamorada de ella. Porque después de ese beso, no había cambiado nada entre ambos. Y eso le había enojado tanto porque Arnold era tan ingenuo ¡Tan ingenuo! Que tenía a su Cecile gritándole en la cara y él simplemente no la reconocía. Un ingenuo y posiblemente… ¡Sí! ¡Posiblemente fuese un tonto! Porque todo tonto era un ingenuo… y deseaba tanto besarlo que le dolía la mandíbula de solo recordar la sensación de sus labios apoyarse contra los suyos y dejarla sin palabras mientras le pedía que se quedara, que hablaran, porque la amaba.

Maldito sea…

Al demonio La Sirenita y Cenicienta, la primera por haber conseguido a su amado sin hablarle y la segunda por su toque de queda. Ella debería escribir sobre Cecile y demostrarles lo que era conseguir palabras de amor con tiempo limitado, en el mundo real y sin poder decir la verdad. Ese era un cuento digno de relatar a las siguientes generaciones. Y la moreleja sería: Nunca te enamores de un balón.

Helga cerró su laptop con brusquedad y la empujó lejos de su cuerpo. Nunca debió enamorarse de ese ingenuo. Y nunca debió revivir a Cecile. No importaba que fuese navidad. El milagro nunca ocurriría y solo el dolor se acumularía. Además, después de ese beso, si no lo citaba, él entendería que no estaba interesada, dejaría de insistir y la olvidaría. O por lo menos olvidaría a Cecile y ella volvería a la tierra de los personajes muertos.

- Y él debe estarse figurando todo esto. –murmuró, porque Cecile debió haberle escrito el veintitrés de diciembre, como siempre y ya era veinticinco. Cecile nunca se retrasada así que obviamente ella no aparecería. Eso debía saberlo Arnold. Y su idealista enamoramiento se acabaría- Además… -se dijo, con seriedad- Así aprenderá a no ser tan iluso e ingenuo. –murmuró.

Claro que le gustaría dejar la idea como estaba. Por supuesto que desearía decir que así había terminado su historia y todo se superó al final. Él de su enamoramiento por Cecile y ella de él. Pero obviamente ese no era el final y ahora debía sufrir por su impulsivo deseo de correr con él y fingir, una y otra vez, ser Cecile y reclamar de su boca por lo menos un beso antes de desaparecer.

Porque el maldito de Arnold Shortman besaba bien…

…o era solo su estúpido amor hacia él quien hablaba.

Le costaba recordar qué había estado pensando para aceptar hacer esa locura. Al parecer la edad no había cambiado el hecho que fuese una completa desvergonzada, que actuaba como si no hubiese nada que perder. Y en realidad tenía demasiado en juego.

- Basta… -murmuró, enderezándose y adquiriendo completa seriedad- Basta Helga. –se dijo.

Ella era Helga G. Pataki y no iba a estar teniendo lástima de sí misma. No más. Lo correcto y sano para su equilibrio mental era sepultar a Cecile en su memoria. Pues si estaba destinada a estar con Arnold, debía ser siendo ella misma, por entero. Así que era hora de dejar de estar jugando y comportándose como una tonta.

- Necesito aire… -jadeó, pues a pesar de sus motivaciones personales, estaba temblando por la angustia y los deseos de escribirle al ingenuo chico.

Y para evitar eso necesitaba poner distancia entre la laptop y ella. Por lo que se puso unas mallas de lana color rosa y encima de las mismas unos desgastados jeans rotos en las rodillas. Si iba a salir necesitaba abrigarse, pues era una perfecta tarde de navidad, nevada y completamente helada… tanto que muy posiblemente aparecería un yeti en la esquina. Helga se puso una camiseta de manga larga color negra que le quedaba ligeramente grande y eso hacía que se le cayera siempre por el hombro derecho, descubriendo su piel. Encima se puso una abrigada chaqueta negra de los yankees de Nueva York, se recogió el cabello en sus acostumbradas coletas y encima de su lazo se puso una gorra negra con las iniciales NY.

No avisó a nadie a donde iba, no pensaba demorarse más allá de una media hora. Solo necesitaba respirar un poco y decirle adiós, simbólicamente, a todo lo que había construido a partir de verdades a medias. Porque si era sincera, Cecile no era un invento, era ella sin el duro exterior… el problema es que la coraza era parte de ella.

Hillwood helaba y cuando ya iba una cuadra caminando deseó regresar para ponerse una bufanda y guantes. La idea se volvió más tentadora, hasta el punto de forzarla a girar sobre sus pies, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso más, lo vio. Arnold. Ahí, parado a tres pasos atrás de ella. Corrección, sorprendido en el acto, estaba Arnold, mirándola como si hubiese sido atrapado en medio de una travesura ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué?

- Helga…

Y corrió. Ella simplemente escuchó su nombre y decidió que la mejor opción era salir corriendo en dirección contraria. No supo por qué lo hizo, ni qué ganaba con eso. Al parecer por fin se había vuelto loca y cuando observó por encima de su hombro y notó que Arnold corría unos metros por atrás de ella, pudo asegurar, oficialmente que Arnold la estaba siguiendo. Bien, si había tenido la duda antes, ya lo estaba confirmando.

- ¿Por qué rayos me sigues? –gritó a todo pulmón, conteniendo las ganas de dar una patada al suelo, como si de una niña se tratase.

- ¿Por qué corres? –respondió él, sin bajar la velocidad e intentando no resbalar con la congelada vereda ¿Cómo es que Helga parecía una grácil criatura mientras él corría como un mono en patines?

- ¡Este es un país libre, cabeza de balón! ¡Hago lo que me da la gana! –respondió mordaz, esquivando apenas en un movimiento a la señora Vitello, aunque ella nunca pudo reconocer al borrón rubio.

- ¡Entonces yo también! –declaró Arnold, deteniéndose un momento, solo un segundo para esquivar a la mujer, frenar y reiniciar su carrera. Pero ese movimiento lo dejó media cuadra atrás de Helga- ¿Cómo es que corres tan rápido?

- ¿Cómo es que eres tan insistente? –preguntó ella, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo había terminado así?- ¿Qué está mal contigo? –quiso saber, pues no todos los días era perseguida por Arnold. Y menos lo escuchaba tan jovial y alegre.

- ¡Solo quiero saber por qué corres de mí! –admitió el rubio. Y Helga estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír con fuerza ¿Todo eso era motivado por su curiosidad?

La chica se metió hacia el parque, para esquivar a los transeúntes, dado que era muy posible que ella lograra evitar chocarse con ellos pero algo le decía que los reflejos de Arnold no eran tan buenos.

- ¡Entonces…! –jadeó, lo peor que podía hacer era gritar y correr al mismo tiempo- ¿Si me detengo dejarás de seguirme? –consultó, mirando sobre su hombro.

Lo cual fue un grave error, pues no vio la pequeña vereda con la que tropezó y salió volando, mejor que Superman y peor un ave de rapiña… directo hacia un montículo de nieve.

- ¡Helga!

Bien, era momento de que la tierra la tragara… Eso había sido vergonzoso. Más aun al no solo tener en la boca nieve, sino hojas y tierra. La chica rodó sobre si misma hasta tener una vez más el cielo sobre ella y los pies sobre el suelo. Si alguna vez había deseado volar, ya podía desistir de intentarlo. Apestaba en eso.

- ¿Estás bien? –Arnold se arrodilló frente a la chica y apartó una rama que colgaba de su cerquillo. Ella lo golpeó con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada- Espero que eso signifique que estas bien ¿Por qué corriste cuando me viste?

- ¿Por qué estabas parado atrás de mí como un fenómeno? –y que un rayo le cayera por cínica…

- Oh… -el chico apartó la mirada por un momento, sonriendo avergonzado- Te iba a saludar pero te veías molesta, así que me iba a apartar pero justo me regresaste a ver… -admitió.

- Siempre me veo molesta. –le recordó, sacudiéndose la nieve del regazo.

- No siempre… -ella levantó la mirada con sorpresa y él sonrió- A veces te ves antipática o seria. –bromeó, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro que seriamente le dolió pero que tuvo que fingir, por su orgullo masculino, que había sido algo ligero.

- Muy gracioso… tienes suerte que sea navidad y este de buen humor. –masculló, pero ¿Lo estaba? ¿Estaba de buen humor? Si hubiese enviado el mensaje, en ese momento sería Cecile y tal vez él le estaría abrazando, mientras le contaba cómo había celebrado las fiestas. Pero en lugar de eso, Arnold se le estaba burlando.

- ¿Por qué corriste? –insistió el rubio.

- Porque no estoy de humor para hablar con samaritanos. –respondió defensiva.

- Entonces decídete, Helga ¿Estás o no estás de humor? –preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Por cierto, feliz navidad.

- Piérdete… -masculló, golpeando la mano del chico y levantándose con agilidad. Pero el acto solo se quedó en eso, pues un repentino mareo por el rápido movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia Arnold.

Y si alguien creía que eso luciría romántico, pues estaba equivocado, al tropezar con sus propios zapatos se había catapultado hacia el rostro del chico. El resultado final había sido que su frente lo golpease en el mentón, logrando que Arnold se mordiera su propia lengua, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo, con Helga entre sus piernas y sangre en su boca. Si, extremadamente romántico, una roja navidad.

- Auch… -susurró el chico, medio ahogado por su propia sangre. Por puro respeto llevó sus manos hacia su boca e intentó apartarse para no manchar a Helga. Pero la chica fue mucho más rápida y tomó un puñado de nieve en su mano y lo presionó contra la boca del chico.

- Ayudará a cicatrizar. –respondió con seriedad y el chico pudo notar que a pesar de todo, había una sincera preocupación en la mirada de Helga.

La chica se sorprendió cuando la nieve comenzó a derretirse y algo cálido tocó su mano. Por un momento estuvo a punto de apartarse, en especial cuando notó que era la lengua de Arnold la que había lamido la palma de su mano. Pero la preocupación pudo más y tomó otro puñado de nieve y lo volvió a poner contra la boca del chico.

- Años de experiencia en caídas, golpes y rasguños. –respondió, cuando notó la mirada esmeralda del rubio sobre ella. Simplemente agradeció el frío para justificar el sonrojo que sentía, pues en cada movimiento de la boca de Arnold, ella podía sentir ligeramente la lengua del chico tocar su piel y darle cosquilleos inesperados.

- Gracias… -susurró Arnold, apartándose ligeramente, tenía los labios levemente hinchados por el golpe y hablaba con un suave siseo por la herida en su lengua.

- No es nada, cabeza de balón… -la sangre había parado de salir y tenía las manos cubiertas de aguanieve, congelándose.

Arnold debió darse cuenta rápidamente, pues llevó sus manos a las de ella y las acunó para calentárselas. Por supuesto que tuvo que pelear unos segundos pues Helga luchó por soltarse, pero el frío que sentía la volvía torpe.

- Suéltame… -masculló, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Casi me partiste la boca, Helga. Lo mínimo que me debes es prestarme tus manos un momento. –respondió y ambos sintieron esa frase demasiado extraña, por lo que ambos soltaron una carcajada- Lo siento… me refiero a que… me dejes ayudarte.

- Si… entiendo… -la chica observó el cielo nublado y pensó que tampoco era un mal día de navidad.

- Hoy no ha sido lo que esperaba… -susurró él, Helga lo regresó a ver, con extrañeza y Arnold se encogió de hombros- Hoy debía verme con alguien… pero no apareció.

- Cecile… -susurró ella, recordando las ganas que tenía de golpearlo por ingenuo y retirando lo dicho sobre navidad.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Siempre hablas de ella. –respondió mordaz ¿Era sano sentir celos de sí misma? ¿O debía sumarlo a la lista de locuras?

- Oh… -él asintió- Nunca apareció, ni una señal. Yo… esperaba encontrarla.

- Y en lugar de eso me encontraste a mí y te rompí la boca. –bromeó con crueldad, recibiendo una mala mirada del chico. Dios… sí que era ingenuo.

- Cometí una estupidez… le dije que la amaba… -Helga sintió el latir de su corazón dispararse y tuvo que contener su cuerpo para no temblar bajo el agarre de las manos del chico. Eso de estar sentados, uno frente al otro, en el parque, sin nadie a la vista y tomados de la mano… no era una buena idea con ese tema de conversación.

- Y déjame adivinar… ella no te dijo lo mismo. –él asintió- ¿Y desapareció? –otro movimiento de cabeza- Entonces ella se lo pierde.

- ¿Qué? –Arnold levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

- Si. –Helga no supo por qué lo hacía, pero se encogió de hombros- Si ella no quiere aprovechar, ya otra lo hará.

- Siento que repito lo de Lila otra vez… -murmuró.

Y Helga se soltó, sintiéndose insultada ahora ¿La estaba comparando con Lila? Es decir ¿Estaba comparando a Cecile con Lila? ¡Maldito…!

- Me refiero… -se apresuró a decir Arnold, tomándola de la muñeca para que no se moviera. Y Helga recordó que de alguna manera, desde niños, él tenía una necesidad desesperante de hablarle de sus líos amorosos- …a que Lila siempre me daba ilusiones, me hacía creer que tendría una oportunidad y luego decía que solo éramos amigos, que solo me veía de esa manera. Una y otra vez, yo caía en lo mismo, me ilusionaba y despertaba. Uno pensaría que aprendería después de tanto pero me volvió a pasar… y peor.

- No entiendo… -murmuró Helga, enmarcando una ceja.

- Cecile… me hizo sentir seguro, me hizo sentir que yo le gustaba, que teníamos que pasar todos estos líos pero que al final del día yo le gustaba y solo debía ser paciente. Y cuando sentí que por fin sería recompensado, cuando sentí que ella podía hablarme por fin con la verdad… simplemente se fue y ahora me dejó plantado. Otra vez, jugaron conmigo… No aprendo. –concluyó, bajando la mirada y soltándola.

Eso le dolió, definitivamente. Helga sintió que eso había sido un golpe extremadamente bajo y ahora se sentía mal por estar como tonta horas antes, sufriendo por él y asumiendo que él estaría bien, cuando lo había lastimado tanto.

- Bueno… tal vez ella solo quería jugar y cuando vio que se ponía todo serio… -¿Qué estaba haciendo?-…salió corriendo. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírtelo en la cara, Arnoldo… -que alguien la detuviese ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Una chica así no vale la pena.

- No creo que fuese así. –se apresuró a decir el rubio- No creo que fuese de esa manera. –juró, con seriedad- Ella es una artista, dedicada y sensible, capaz de ver más allá de muchas cosas… a pesar del misterio, la considero muy valiente.

- Pero no apareció. –le recordó y mentalmente se estaba golpeando por bocona- Eso debe significar algo.

- Supongo que tienes razón… -Arnold se encogió de hombros, mirándole con cierta resignación- Además, si soy sincero… a Cecile le faltaba algo.

- ¿Algo…?

- Si…

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Fuerza. –respondió simplemente y Helga sintió sus mejillas calentarse al notar la pasión que llenaba la mirada esmeralda del chico- Pasión y fuerza, era muy suave… Me encanta su lado artístico y sincero, pero creo que le faltaba… algo de acidez… de picante…

- ¿Estamos hablando de una chica o de comida? –preguntó mordazmente Helga, sin saber por qué, se sentía terriblemente insultada.

- De una chica. –admitió él, riendo- Pero tal vez la chica para mí debe tener más fuerza. –concluyó, sacudiéndose las manos- No sé cómo lo haces, Helga… pero siempre logras animarme. Y a veces sospecho que esa no es tu intención. Pero aun así, gracias.

- Ya ves… soy maravillosa… -masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo eres. –el chico se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella- Aunque agradecería que esta vez tomaras mi mano y no me golpearas otra vez.

- Imbécil. –murmuró, pero aceptó su mano, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima- Así que… ¿La vas a olvidar?

- Si eso es lo que ella quiere… -el chico metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y Helga por fin tuvo tiempo y tranquilidad para ver que llevaba unos pantalones deportivos negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, abajo alcanzaba a ver una camiseta verde, bien oculta por una bufanda del mismo color- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No gracias, mi reputación moriría si me ven contigo. –bromeó, girándose en dirección contraria a él.

Al inicio caminó tranquilamente, fingiendo indiferencia. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería ¿No? Que Arnold se olvidara de Cecile y dejar todo ese asunto atrás. Porque ese sería el último día que Helga G. Pataki se lamentara por causas perdidas.

- ¿En serio? –la voz de Arnold le hizo girarse sorpresivamente. Ahí estaba él, una vez más, siguiéndole. Pero esta vez se le observaba visiblemente molesto, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido- ¿En serio? –preguntó, recorriendo con sus dedos su cabello para apartarlo de su cara- ¿No vas a hacer nada? –insistió, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡Nada! –insistió, deteniéndose a un par de metros de ella, pero con la voz bien alta, tan alta que fácilmente en toda la cuadra podrían escucharlo, aunque no estaba gritando.

- ¿Nada…?

- Si

- ¿Hacer nada?

- Si

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De esto!

- ¿Qué esto…? –Dios... estaba perdida.

- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué? –lo podía jurar, no lo estaba haciendo para molestarlo. Aunque ese enojo en Arnold era único, una mezcla de fastidio y exasperación que pocas veces se lograba.

- ¿En serio no vas a…? –el chico avanzó decidido, serio, estoico…

…y piso mal, se resbaló y se deslizó de rodillas hasta Helga, de la forma más cómica posible. Y ella quería reírse.

- Ni se te ocurra… -le advirtió, tan rojo de frustración que lo hacía ver más gracioso. Helga se tapó la boca con todas las ganas de reírse- ¡Pataki! –advirtió.

Pero lo que primero era una mueca contenida terminó siendo una carcajada que posiblemente hubiese ocasionado una avalancha. Era ese tipo de risa inevitable, en donde el simple hecho de ver a Arnold, arrodillado y enojado a sus pies, la hacía reírse con más fuerza y olvidarse de respirar, obligándola a abrazarse el vientre y sentir un punzante dolor que solo la motivaba a reírse más. Lo mejor era ver a Arnold luchando por levantarse y solo terminar cayéndose otra vez, congelando su trasero en el acto y conteniendo cualquier palabra porque posiblemente todas eran insultos.

Helga terminó arrodillada frente a él, abrazándose el vientre y perfectamente equilibrada. La risa se había ido por falta de aire pero le observaba con tal burla que le costaba verse seria.

- ¿Cómo lo haces….? –preguntó el chico.

- ¿Hacer qué…?

- Estar tan equilibrada sobre la acera congelada, correr tan ágilmente en nieve. –protestó él, casi resentido por su falta de habilidad en el invierno. Él era más un chico de verano.

- Años de práctica. –concluyó Helga y extendió su mano a él- Venga, para que veas lo maravillosa persona que soy. –ofreció.

Claro que Arnold no protestó y se tomó de su mano, levantándose ambos con cuidado y enderezándose. Ahí fue el momento en que ella no entendió ni por un segundo por qué había iniciado todo eso y por eso le soltó. Tal vez era hora de salir corriendo otra vez…

Pero Arnold lo notó y cerró sus manos entorno a las muñecas femeninas, con decisión, recordando la razón por la que la había seguido en primer lugar.

- Entonces… ¿No vas a hacer nada? –preguntó una vez más.

- No otra vez… -pidió- No te entiendo, cabeza de balón.

- Me acabo de declarar ahí atrás. Acabo de decirte que no solo quiero tu lado sensible, sino el salvaje… ¡Lo quiero todo! ¿Y tú simplemente te das la vuelta y te vas? –preguntó sorprendido.

Pero ella lo estaba mucho más…

- ¿Qué…?

- Helga… -rogó, pero repentinamente Arnold lo notó y le observó sorprendido- ¿En serio… pensabas que yo no sabía que Cecile eras tú?

Y era tiempo de correr… si no fuese porque Arnold la tenía muy bien agarrada. Aunque su alma ya se había caído hasta China…

- ¡Suéltame! –urgió, con el pánico cerrándose en su pecho- ¡Suéltame! –ordenó.

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –la tomó con mayor seguridad de los brazos y la acercó a él. Ya eran casi de la misma altura, Arnold había crecido esos meses y ya le pasaba con algunos centímetros- Te seguí el juego, Helga… por años…

- ¿…Años? –preguntó en un chillido, luchando con más fuerza por soltarse.

- ¡Por años! –recalcó- Tuve paciencia pero… luego… ¿Simplemente desapareces? ¿Dices que ya desista? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso fue un juego? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Fue un juego! –declaró.

Y Helga abrió los ojos con fuerza, notando como estaba a un segundo de romperlo. A un segundo de salir bien librada. Pero simplemente negó con fuerza, porque no podía soportar la idea de herirlo.

- ¡Claro que no! –luchó una vez más pero él ya sonreía, extasiado pues estaba más seguro. Y se maldijo por haber admitido algo que le daba más poder a Arnold- ¿Así que sabías que era yo? ¿Todo este tiempo?

- Desde la navidad que te encontré… -explicó- No fue difícil, anoté las placas del taxi y después de explicarle mi situación al conductor me dijo dónde te había dejado. No soy tan tonto. –le recordó.

- _…tan… _tono. –recalcó ella, sonriendo cruelmente. Pero la sonrisa le duró apenas unos segundos, porque él le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Tan linda… -pero el ánimo volvió a su rostro- Siempre supe que tenías un duro exterior, Helga, y me sentí afortunado que me quisieras mostrar ese lado sensible. No quería arruinarlo, por fin estaba conociendo más de ti. Pero… -respiró hondo, mirándole con seriedad- lo quiero todo, el suave interior y el duro exterior.

- …me siento un chocolate relleno… -murmuró, nerviosa, defensiva, con la idea de que aun podía salir corriendo.

- ¿Sabes…? –cortó Arnold, deslizando sus manos hasta cerrarlas en las femeninas- Sigo esperando una respuesta…

- Aun no entiendo qué pregunta has hecho… -se defendió, mirando fijamente sus manos juntas, intentando descifrar si estaba soñando o cómo reaccionar a todo eso.

- Te quiero, en todas tus facetas. –murmuró el chico, acercando su rostro hasta apoyar sus labios contra la visera de la gorra- Quiero que estemos juntos… más de cuatro veces al año.

La chica cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios. Las palabras querían salir rápidamente de su boca, sin poder siquiera controlarlas. No lo quería decir de esa manera, menos cuando por fin estaba ocurriendo un milagro de navidad… pero no podía evitarlo.

- Eres un cursi… -masculló y mentalmente se golpeó.

- Lo tomaré cómo un sí. –respondió Arnold, tranquilo y sin dejarla replicar, llevó sus manos hasta acunar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo- ¿Ves? Aprendo a leer entre líneas…

- Cierra la boca…

- Lo que tú digas, Helga. –murmuró, acercándose a sus labios, porque la mejor forma de cerrarla era haciendo algo que él quisiera. Y maldición que quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la caballerosidad y cortesía no se lo permitía.

Pero algo que había aprendido todos esos años, era hacerle caso a Helga y si esta le decía que cerrara la boca, lo haría callándola a ella.

**Nota de Autora: **Historia para rara que se me vino a la cabeza… lo sé. Simplemente la soñé y no pude parar de escribirla. Justo para las celebraciones, supongo. Y por la maldita costumbre de escribir todos los días. Una idea bizarra y fuera de lo normal. Lo sé. Al inicio simplemente decía "Solo a Helga se le puede ocurrir un plan tan… para terminar en el psiquiátrico". Por suerte, Arnold no me decepcionó y no terminó siendo el ingenuo que ella creyó ¿Verdad?

¿Saben? Para "_Cacería_" voy a necesitar una portada de esas pequeñas para la página. Una de Arnold y Helga ¿Ideas?

¡Feliz solsticio de invierno, nochebuena y todo lo que ustedes celebren!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
